1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms, and particularly to a tactical precision grip for firearms that promotes reduced hand-to-grip contact to thereby enhance trigger control for long-range shooting precision.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the realm of firearms, any practiced shooter exercises several disciplines during the process of taking and completing the shot. For long-range targets, the shooter must align his/her body to a natural aiming position and ensure that the body is in a stable firing configuration for the weapon. The distance to target must be accurately assessed, taking into account the terrain and weather conditions. In non-ideal conditions, the aim must be adjusted accordingly. Conscious breath control is also very important when readying the shot. Normal breathing expands and contracts the chest cavity, which affects the movement of the rest of the body. If the shooter takes a shot while inhaling, the chest expansion can deviate the aim, causing the shot to miss. This is exacerbated with long-range targets because the slightest deviation in aim can greatly increase the margin of error. Hence, instructors advocate taking the shot during the natural pause after exhalation. There is about an eight-second window at this time, when the body is naturally immobile enough to ensure that the shot will hit where the shooter aims. Any longer will increase the likelihood of a missed shot due to lack of oxygen and the corresponding reaction from the body.
While all the above play an important role, one of the most fundamental disciplines involves trigger control for accurate shooting. Improper trigger control can moot all prior preparations. Ideally, the shooter should pull the trigger with even pressure throughout the start and completion of the shot. Moreover, the pull should be straight back. Jerking the trigger increases the chances of missed shots because it will most likely torque the weapon and offset the aim. In order to prevent such an occurrence, many shooters practice dry-firing their weapons and critically examine their trigger control.
Despite all the practice, the chances of missed shots still exist due to the manner in which one holds the grip of the firearm. Conventionally, the shooter wraps their fingers completely around the grip to tightly hold the weapon. While that may seem to be a stable manner of holding the weapon, the rest of the body plays a larger stabilizing role when taking a shot. For example, snipers favor the relaxed prone position, which is most stable, so that the butt of the sniper rifle rests against their shoulder to absorb recoil, their cheek rests against the side of the weapon, and the barrel rests against a combination of their non-trigger hand and a weapons stand, either standard issue or makeshift. In this position, the sniper holds the grip firmly, but the shoulder, cheek, stand, and non-trigger hand all play a role in stabilizing the weapon, more so than the trigger hand.
For long-range shooting precision, an alternative gripping technique is being proposed. This technique advocates minimizing trigger hand contact with the grip for better trigger control. In this technique, the rifle grip should be held by the thumb and fingertips. This places the hand in a better position for a straight back pull on the trigger, while minimizing the chances of weapon torque that usually occurs if the weapon is held too tightly with the conventional holding grip. Unfortunately, there does not appear to be any firearm grips that promote this technique. Most conventional grips or handles include ergonomic finger grooves and/or non-skid features for enhancing the hold from the user. None appears to advocate holding the grip with the thumb and fingertips.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of firearms and firearm accessories to provide a grip or handle that promotes being held by the thumb and fingertips for enhanced trigger control. Thus, a tactical precision grip solving the aforementioned problems is desired.